Onward
by Music's Crescendo
Summary: Sometimes being left behind is a good thing... Written for a friend with the prompt Fang and Light, Stubborn about Alcohol. Rated Teen for drinking. R&R and con-crit is appreciated.


Fang always seemed to like a good drink every now and again. However Fang was someone that didn't like to drink alone. Vanille hated the stuff, Sazh was busy with his son, Snow was off on his honeymoon, and Hope was underage. The only one left was the soldier girl she had become oh so fond of harassing. Smirking, she walked over to the soldier who for some unknown reason was tolerating Fang's presence in her home. The Soldier was half laying down, half sitting up as she read some kind of boring mystery novel Fang could never get into. Sitting herself on the floor in front of Lightning's couch her expression never changed. Fang smirking usually meant one of two things, either Fang won one of their little games, or Fang had some kind of mischievous or in her mind, brilliant idea.

Lightning silently set the book down and gave the woman a look asking silently what the hell she was thinking about now. Lightning stretched on the couch allowing her muscles to flex a bit to remove any stiffness that had accumulated during her reading session. To her, Fang looked like she was a cat all to eager to pounce on some kind of prey she had targeted. To be honest, Lightning didn't care for such behavior, and continued to shoot the look demanding the huntress to tell her what she was thinking about. Fang only grinned up and chuckled. "Ya seem bored sunshine" her accented drawl echoed through the oddly quiet house. Lightning raised a brow, the words echoed because Serah and Snow weren't here to be causing the usual background noise Lightning had become accustomed to.

"I was actually enjoying this book. Tell me, do you do _anything _that's not hunting?" Fang laughed, the noise was actually quite comforting. It almost earned a smirk from the soldier as the huntress turned to look at her, jade eyes glinting with much amusement. "Ya mean reading those damned books? Bah, on Gran Pulse we had no time for that kinda nonsense." Lightning blinked, she really didn't think about it until now, but 500 years ago on Pulse people probably were much to caught up with necessities for survival not reading something about a serial killer. Lightning sat in silence for a moment before Fang stretched, extending the long limbs. Lightning knew now there was something Fang wanted to do, and she was going to be difficult in telling her. She thought about the date today was.. It was exactly one year after they all saved and destroyed Cocoon, rolling her eyes she was beginning to understand the huntress's thoughts.

Fang grinned, "Oi, how about we toast tonight for one year of being free of the damn Fal'cie, and saving this place" Lightning rolled her eyes, now to be very honest Lightning disliked most forms of alcohol save for wine. Red wine to be exact. She looked to Fang and sighed. "No, I don't drink." she said quite matter of factly. In truth, Lightning didn't hold alcohol well, and it often got her into some sticky situations like the time she ended up beating the hell out of every person in a local bar because someone said something about her hair. Fang was also the type she would never want to be drunk around, after all, she could easily take advantage of her when drunk. It was plain as day to Lightning that Fang wanted her, it was a tiny flicker in the emerald pools, that she could only faintly see. However her thought process was interrupted once more by the huntress. "D'aww C'mon Sunshine. One drink ain't gonna hurt you or me"

The solder shook her head, "No Fang, after all, allowing myself to drink around you could end us both up in rather undesirable positions later." Fang snickered, Lightning blinked, the unintentional innuendo seemed to be quite amusing to the Pulsian resident. Lightning felt her face flush slightly before she did what she would do to anyone who thought of her comment like that, she slugged the huntress in the shoulder, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to warn her. Fang only continued to chuckle, "Bah Light, I ain't the type to take advantage of friends like that." Lightning sighed, she knew the Pulsian wasn't going to drop the subject easily, and so she finally gave in with a sigh. She walked to her kitchen and pulled out two wineglasses and a bottle of red wine from the rack. Pouring the glasses she walked back and handed one to Fang.

"To a year of freedom" the Pulsian Said with a grin. Lightning nodded silently and sipped the beverage from her glass. Surprisingly this wine tasted rather good, in fact, she wouldn't mind having another glass after this one. Fang remained seated on the floor until she finally gestured to the Pulsian it was fine for her to sit on the couch beside her. They were friends after all, and besides, Fang was a guest she invited over because the silence in her home was unbearable. Fang took the invitation and sat down, knowing not to get to close to the soldier, although making the woman nervous was quite amusing, she would uphold her little promise to the rose haired soldier. However when both their glasses were empty, Lightning stood up and refilled them both, and brought out the bottle with her. The huntress blinked, for someone who had said getting herself drunk around her was a bad idea, she was enjoying that wine. Lightning could feel the fog of the alcohol begin to cloud her mind as they began to talk. "Fang?" she murmured with a slight slur, "D-d'ya ever feel like yer bein' left in the dust?" the soldier's tone was inquisitive, wondering what Fang felt now that they were free.

Fang decided to humor the inebriated soldier, "Aye, sometimes. With Vanille finding' 'erself a boyfriend and all, she aint around much anymore." The soldier nodded slowly, realizing that even though Fang never showed it, she was in the same boat as her. Light sat up and poured herself and Fang another glass.. By this point she had lost count of how much she drank. Now Lightning when drunk was quite a character, her voice, movements, everything about her had a theatrical, exaggerated air to them. When she was angry, boy she let everyone and everything know it. When she was contemplative, she was rather endearing, and much more mellow, even allowing smiles to grace her face every once in a while. When Lightning was drunk it was rather amusing to have her tell stories, her expressions were exaggerated as she would act out the story as well as tell it. However Fang was a stark contrast to the theatrics that Lightning possessed.

When Fang was drunk one of two things happened, either she became exceedingly arrogant and thought she was the queen of the world, and would then relentlessly tease, and harass anything and anyone who looked at her. Even if it was Lightning who she was harassing. However the alternative was that the usually jovial Fang turned rather serious, much more contemplative and quiet. Fang when in this state was usually painfully honest with everything she said, and it was no exception now. Allowing her jade eyes to gaze upon the form of the soldier, she took in the rather beautiful sight. Lightning let out an uncharacteristic giggle at Fang's gaze. Leaning on the huntress's shoulder, she murmured "Seems we both are being left behind eh?" Fang didn't mind the soldier's contact.. In fact she found it to be a welcome comfort to her. Lightning continued to babble about Serah, how Serah had made her way in the world while she was still stuck in the military.

Fang just allowed soft chuckles to escape her lips here and there until she noticed something. The soldier was staring at her.. The huntress blinked. "There something on my face Sunshine?" she asked with a rather curious tone. Lightning didn't reply only turning Fang's face so that she faced her directly. Fang shifted and turned her body, finding Lightning was now facing her, studying some unknown feature on her face. The soldier allowed her hand to reach up and gently stroke the jaw line of the other woman, before she pressed her lips to the huntress's. It was a soft contact, Lightning had initiated it, and Fang only allowed herself to slightly reciprocate. After all where Lightning was drunk Fang was only buzzed, and still had a bit of self control.

Lightning pulled away for a moment and gave her a rather sweet smile as she curled against the huntress. "They're soft." she stated as if she was surprised by the softness of the other woman. Fang only chuckled as the soldier now was sitting close to her, allowing her head to rest against the crook of the Pulsian's neck as Fang's arms wrapped around her in a soft embrace. "Is that all you wanted to know?" Fang said with a chuckle before Lightning began to speak again, "You know.. I've always noticed something about you.." Fang raised a brow. "Your eyes, they.. They make me feel uneasy.. Like you're a predator about to pounce on its prey.. Dangerous like a wildcat from pulse… and yet.. I feel uneasy in a good way.." Fang blinked, trying to make sense of the rambling, Fang could only make out the jist of, Lightning felt uneasy but in a good way around her. She smirked, that was the first sign that Lightning did have feelings for her..

Light continued to babble like a child, idly planting kisses along the crook of the Pulsian's neck, "You know.. Maybe I don't need to be so stubborn about alcohol around you after all.." Fang only chuckled and tilted the soldiers head up to face her. "Maybe ya don't." With that she pressed her lips to the other's once more, the lonesome feeling that either of them possessed dissipated even the smallest touch. Wine long forgotten, they sat comfortably fitted against one another and eventually after many idle conversations, both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
